L'amour d'un père
by Ryhn
Summary: Un drame de la vie quotidienne qui va mettre en péril la relation entre un père et sa fille ... Pairring Danny/Steve, NOT SLASH


**Familly/angst/frienship**

**Rating K**

**Ceci n'est qu'un petit OS : ) **

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Bon alors, qui est la personne portée disparue cette fois ? Barbie surfeuse, Brenda la tortue, Flipper le dauphin ?<p>

- A quatre pattes sous le lit de sa fille, le lieutenant Williams cherchait frénétiquement le jouet introuvable, dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre les larmes sur le petit visage de Grace. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui était insupportable, hormis la conduite suicidaire de son équipier, c'était bien de voir la personne auquel il tenait le plus au monde triste.

- Allez Gracie, pleure pas, papa va te le retrouver tu le sais non ? C'est qui le meilleur lieutenant de police de cette ile maudite hein ?

Finalement, au bout de dix longues minutes de recherche intensive, il retrouva enfin la disparue : une Barbie qui avait décidé de se cacher dans l'endroit le plus improbable du petit appartement, à savoir, sous le sofa. Ignorant les protestations de son genou meurtri, il le souleva suffisamment pour que la petite Grace puisse récupérer sa poupée. Celle-ci le regarda alors avec un mélange d'admiration et de joie, heureuse. Pour Danny, ce sourire valait toutes les récompenses du monde. Ce sourire lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'il avait quitté, tout ce qu'il avait perdu en venant vivre a Hawaii. Ce sacrifice qu'il ne regrettait plus un instant quand sa fille était à ses côtés. Il sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses petites joues avec sa main et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Allez ma chérie, c'est l'heure de partir. Ta mère me tuera si jamais t'arrives en retard à l'école.

Il se releva après une étreinte affectueuse et saisit le petit cartable rose de sa fille dans une main, ses clefs dans l'autre. En quelques secondes le père et la fille roulaient en direction l'école élémentaire à bord de la belle Camaro grise. Grace, toute heureuse, écoutait la nouvelle chanson de Justin Bieber dans l'Ipod que lui avait offert son beau père Stan, au grand désarroi de Danny, qui ne cesserait jamais de maudire cet homme qui lui avait tout prit.

- Gracie, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu écoutes ton baladeur dans la voiture !

- Mais Stan m'a dit que je pouvais …

- Oui ben Stan, il est pas ici ok ? Il fait ce qu'il veut dans sa limousine, mais ici on n'écoute pas son baladeur dans la voiture ! En plus il y a déjà de la musique !

- AC/DC c'est de la musique de vieux !

Stan … il détestait ce type, il le haïssait. Ce mec était toujours si parfait. « Stan il me laisse faire ça … Stan il m'a dit que je pouvais … Stan m'a acheté un Ipod » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que devant lui, un camion noir était garé, bloquant la moitié de la route. Seul le hurlement de sa fille lui fit prendre conscience du danger, trop tard pour qu'il puisse s'arrêter à temps. Ecrasant de toutes ses forces la pédale de frein, il braqua à gauche. La Camaro, peut adaptée pour ce genre de conduite, lui échappa totalement, s'encastrant violement dans l'arbre le plus proche…

- Danno ? Danno !

La douce voix de sa fille lui fit ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'il regretta instantanément, aveuglé par le puissant soleil hawaiien. Quelque chose d'humide coulait le long de son visage et gouttait sur le tapis de sol, couvert d'éclats de verre… du sang qui s'échappait a flot d'une profonde coupure qui lui barrait l'arcade. Ignorant tout ce qui se trouvait atour, il porta immédiatement son attention sur la chose la plus importante de sa vie, à savoir sa fille qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Gracie ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

Par miracle, la voiture avait percuté le tronc d'arbre du côté conducteur et, si celui-ci était complètement défoncé, le siège arrière n'avait subit aucun dégât.

- Danno tu saigne !

- C'est pas grave, c'est rien mon cœur. Bouge pas, je vais te sortir de la voiture.

Forçant sur la portière, il parvint à l'ouvrir et se précipita dehors pour aider Grace. Malheureusement, à peine eut il posé le pied sur le sol, une violente douleur éclata dans son genou, celui-ci n'ayant certainement pas apprécié le violent choc. Luttant pour rester debout et ne pas crier, il ouvrit rapidement la portière arrière pour laisser sortir sa fille.

Autour d'eux, une petite foule commençait à s'agglutiner, les regardant avec curiosité. N'y prêtant aucune attention, Danny souleva la petite fille, prenant garde à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite, et l'éloigna du lieu de l'accident. Il la déposa sur un banc non loin de là et essuya le filet de sang qui coulait sur son visage pour ne pas l'effrayer plus.

- Bon écoute moi Gracie, tu vas aller à l'hôpital d'accord ? Je peux pas venir avec toi pour le moment, il faut que j'aille dire de mot à l'abrutit qui a garé son camion là mais je vais appeler ta mère et je te promets que je te rejoindrais dans pas longtemps…

- Je vais bien !

- Oui mais c'est juste pour vérifier. Si tu n'as rien je peux t'assurer que tu seras de retour chez maman ce soir et tu pourras même sécher l'école cette après midi, ca te va ?

- Seulement si tu m'amènes manger une glace !

- Pas de soucis, t'auras toutes les glaces que tu voudras.

Immédiatement après, une sirène se fit entendre au loin, s'en doute un des passant avait eut la bonne idée de prévenir les secours quand il avait vu la Camaro s'encastrer dans l'arbre. Rapidement, deux ambulanciers sortirent du véhicule et accoururent vers eux.

- Je suis le lieutenant Williams de 5-0, je vous confie ma fille !

Maintenant qu'il savait que Grace ne risquait plus rien, la peur avait ridement laissé place a la haine. Une rage intense et l'envie de tuer le stupide livreur qui avait prit la route pour un parking.

- Lieutenant ? Ou allez-vous ? Restez ici, mon collègue va vous examiner ! Lieutenant Williams !

Ignorant l'ambulancier, il continua son chemin, lentement et laborieusement du fait de son genou, vers le camion noir qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Danno t'aime ma chérie, sois sage.

Arrivé au milieu de la foule, il leva sa plaque bien haut pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, tandis que les ambulanciers repartaient, Grace à l'arrière du véhicule. Fou de rage, il éleva la voix et demanda à qui appartenait le camion. Bien entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse. Foudroyant les Hawaiiens du regard, Danny s'approcha du véhicule et sortit son arme de service.

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que le propriétaire de ce putain de camion n'aura pas les couilles de se dénoncer !

Et il tenu parole. Les minutes passaient, les gens, lassés du spectacle, s'éloignaient, laissant le lieutenant seul avec sa culpabilité. Le livreur n'ayant apparemment pas décidé de risquer sa vie pour récupérer son véhicule n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition.

- Danny !

Danny jura, par quel hasard chaque habitant de cette ile était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait, même à une demi-heure de leurs domiciles ! Steve le dévisageait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer les poings quand il vit le sang sur le visage de son équipier. A la seconde où Kono l'avait appelé pour lui dire que qu'un passant l'avait interpellée en criant qu'un mec bizarre de la police avait eut un accident et n'arrêtait pas de hurler comme un malade, il avait immédiatement pensé à Danny. L'heure coïncidait avec la rentrée des classes et il savait que son équipier avait la garde de Grace pour la soirée. Rapidement, il s'était rendu sur les lieux de l'accident et avait découvert son ami, hurlant à la foule et hurlant tout seul quand celle-ci était partie, couvert de sang.

- Danny mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! IL S'EST PASSÉ QU'UN DEBILE A GARRÉ SON FOUTU CAMION AU MILLIEU DE LA ROUTE ! VOILA CE QU'IL C'EST PASSÉ ET QUAND JE RETROUVERAI CE MEC JE …

- Calme-toi Danny ! Où est Grace ?

- A l'hôpital ! Elle n'a rien mais je voulais quand même m'en assurer …

Alors que Steve s'apprêtait à parler, le téléphone de Danny se mit à sonner. Après un petit « et meeeeerde manquait plus qu'elle » il décrocha.

- Allo Rachel ?

- Daniel, je viens de recevoir un appel de l'hôpital ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est rien, tout le monde va bien !

- JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR SI TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ! JE VEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI MA PETITE FILLE EST A L'HOPITAL LE SEUL JOUR OU TU ES CHARGÉ DE LA CONDUIRE A L'ÉCOLE !

- On a eut un accident… un camion était garé au milieu de la route, je ne l'ai pas vu…

- COMMENT AS TU PU NE PAS REMARQUER UN CAMION ? C'EST PAS ASSEZ GROS POUR TOI OU TU AS PENSÉ QUE TU POUVAIT PASSER AU TRAVERS AVEC TON EGO SURDIMENSIONNÉ ?

- J'AI L'AI PAS REMARQUÉ PARCE QUE J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE MON BOULOT DE PERE ! TU SAIS, CELUI QUE TON CHER STAN M'EMPECHE DE FAIRE !

- NE MELLE PAS STAN A TES HISTOIRES ! T'ES IRRESPONSABLE DANIEL, COMMENT A TU OSÉ METTRE LA VIE DE NOTRE FILLE EN DANGER ?

- C'ETAIT UN ACCIENT RACHEL ! UN SIMPLE ACCIDENT !

- … ne t'approche plus d'elle …

- QUOI ?

- J'ai dit ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Ca suffit, j'en peux plus Daniel ! Je vais demander la garde exclusive au juge… pour son bien …

- QUOI ? RACHEL TU PEUX PAS FAIRE CA ! C'EST MA FILLE ! RACHEL ! RACHEL ! MERDE !

Elle venait de lui raccrocher au nez. De rage, il lança violent son portable au sol et enfonça son poing de toutes ses forces dans la carrosserie du camion qui se plia sous l'impact. Steve essaya de faire impasse sur le sinistre craquement qu'il entendit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ecoute Danny …

- Steve s'il te plait, laisse moi !

- Danny

- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Se dégageant de l'emprise de son équipier, il s'éloigna, boitillant, vers la Camaro détruite. Une inquiétante fumée noire s'échappait du capot. La voiture était complètement irréparable. Ne tenant plus debout, il se laissa glisser le long de la portière passager et s'assit au sol, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses main et de fixer son regard au sol, abattu. Et voila, il avait tout perdu. La seule chose qui importait dans sa vie, Stan la lui avait prise. Sa femme, sa fille, il avait tout… Il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses coté, silencieusement et tourna la tête. Steve lui adressait un grand sourire.

- Je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais tu ne penses pas que Rachel a dit ça sur le coup de la peur ?

- T'as raison… C'est pas tes affaires !

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

- Steve c'est quoi le mot que t'as pas comprit dans « fous-moi la paix » !

Malgré les paroles blessantes de son équipier, Steve ne bougea pas d'un pousse, se contentant simplement de regarder l'horizon devant lui.

- Tu devrais aller a l'hôpital !

- Je vais bien !

- A ouais même si je fais ça ?

Sans prévenir, Steve pressa brusquement le genou de Danny, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier. Furieux, celui-ci se releva.

- MAIS T'ES TARÉ ! A QUOI TU JOUES PUTAIN !

- Je te prouve que t'as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ! Sans compter que, je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais tu saignes !

- MON EX FEMME VIENT DE ME PRENDRE LA SEULE CHOSE QUI ME RESTAIT ! C'EST PAS EN ALLANT A TON FOUTU HOPITAL QUE CA ME RENDRA MA FILLE !

- Oui c'est vrai qu'en te vidant de ton sang sur le bas coté, t'aura plus de chance de la récupérer !

L'ex-Marine regarda son ami. Il y a quelque minute, la seule chose qu'il aurait pu voir en scrutant les yeux de Danny fut la colère, une rage intense qui l'avait envahit. Maintenant, c'était un mélange de tristesse et de peur qu'il voyait. Sentant la détresse de son compagnon, il se leva et lui tendit sa main, dans l'espoir que celui-ci s'en serve pour se relever. Mais Danny était un homme orgueilleux et une défaite dans la journée suffisait, il n'allait pas se rabaisser à accepter de l'aide une nouvelle fois. Au bout de quelques secondes d'efforts qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il se remit debout difficilement et, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier au contact de sa jambe sur le sol, avança laborieusement vers le pick up de Steve.

Le trajet vers l'hôpital ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, durant laquelle les deux hommes étaient restés silencieux. A la seconde où ils sortirent du 4x4. Steve sur ses talons, Danny accourut vers l'accueil, n'ayant accepté la demande de son équipier dans le seul but de pouvoir voir sa fille, plaça sa plaque sous le nez de la jeune femme et lui ordonna de lui indiquer le lieu où se trouvait Grace.

- Lieutenant Williams de la HPD. Dites-moi où a été amenée Grace Williams !

Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, sans répondre. Après tout, comment pouvait elle dire a un père que la mère de son enfant lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais lui dire où était sa fille, craignant pour la sécurité de celle –ci. Heureusement pour elle, un autre homme fit son interruption et s'approcha du lieutenant, lui agrippant le bras pour le conduire vers les urgences.

- Danny ! Je m'occupe de Grace ! Toi, va voir un médecin !

- NON ! JE VEUX VOIR MA FILLE ! J'TE PREVIENS STEVE, JE BOUGERAIS PAS D'ICI SANS GRACIE !

Hurlant dans le hall, les deux hommes ne s'aperçurent pas que, sortant de l'ascenseur, la petite Grace, accompagnée de sa mère et de Stan, firent interruption à côtés d'eux. Immédiatement après, la fillette ayant aperçut son père, lâcha la main de Rachel et se précipita vers lui.

- DANNO !

Voyant le manque de réaction du lieutenant, trop étonné pour dire un mot, Grace l'entoura à la taille avec ses petit bras et enfoui son visage plein de larmes dans son tee shirt. Effectivement, une heure auparavant, sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne passerait plus ses week and chez lui et qu'il allait repartir dans le New Jersey.

- J've pas que tu partes Danno ! S'il te plaiiiit !

Le lieutenant sentit son cœur se fendre à la vue de cet insupportable spectacle, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parlait. Jamais il n'avait envisagé de quitter la petite île… enfin si, il ne rêvait que de cela, mais peut importe les obstacles, jamais il ne quitterait sa fille.

- Gracie mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ma chérie ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit hein ? Danno restera toujours avec toi, même si cet abruti de Stan t'amène en Chine !

- Non Daniel …

Instantanément, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rachel, qui vennait de parler. Celle-ci s'était éloignée de son mari pour s'avancer vers sa fille. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Danny.

- Je pensais ce que je t'ais dit au téléphone Daniel. Durant des années, j'ai vécu dans la peur de recevoir le fameux coup de fil, celui que toutes les femmes de policiers d'attendent a recevoir… La peur de ne plus te revoir, de devoir amener seule notre fille à ton enterrement… Quand je t'ai quitté, j'ai laissé cette angoisse derrière moi… maintenant chaque fois que Grace est avec toi, il arrive quelque chose qui met sa vie en danger. Je t'ai laissé pour ne plus vivre dans la peur Daniel ! Et je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que ma fille n'est pas en sécurité ! Je sais qu'au fond de toi-même tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Oh bien sur, je ne vais pas l'empêcher de te voir une fois de temps en temps. Tu es ce que tu es mais tu n'en reste pas moins son père ! Seulement je ferais tout pour que tu ne sois plus jamais seul avec elle et ce ne serra pas pour tout de suite ! … désolée …

Laissant les deux équipiers bouche bée devant cette annonce, Rachel saisit fermement la main de Grace qui refusait obstinément de lâcher son père et la força à quitter la pièce, ignorant ses sanglots. Quelques secondes après leur départ, un silence de mort s'installa dans le hall. Tous les patients et personnel hospitalier ayant assisté à la scène restaient muets, les regards fixés sur Danny qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits… Avant de tomber, abattu par cette nouvelle et par le manque de sang. Rattrapé de justesse par Steve, il fut rapidement prit en charge par un médecin tandis que dehors, le 4x4 Cayenne de Stan quittait le parking a vive allure…

**Two days later…**

Alors qu'il se levait, aidé de sa canne, pour se diriger vers son salon/cuisine/salle a manger, histoire de trouver quelque chose a manger dans ses placards misérablement vides, quelqu'un frappa a sa porte. Maudissant ledit visiteur qui n'avait apparemment pas prit la peine de regarder l'heure matinale, il avança le plus lentement possible et ouvrit la porte… Avant de se retrouver devant un homme portant un costume plus cher que son salaire annuel, un dossier a la main.

- Monsieur Williams, je suis l'avocat de votre ex-épouse Rachel. Voici une ordonnance restrictive vous interdisant de vous approcher à plus de cinquante mètre de Grace Williams en attendant que la demande de garde exclusive soit officiellement accordée. Bonne journée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'avocat flanqua le dossier dans les mains d'un Danny trop abasourdit pour se rendre compte de se qu'il se passait et tourna les talons après avoir fermé violement la porte d'entrée.

- Gracie …

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Il est possible que je fasse une suite à ce OS parce que bon, moi j'aime bien les happy ends alors si vous avez aimé, patience, la suite arrivera dans quelques semaines.<strong>

**Alors je tenais à préciser pour Jay, le type qui me sert accessoirement de meilleur ami et de lecteur que, non, je n'écoute pas Justin Bieber, j'ai simplement choisit ce nom parce que toutes les petites filles de huit ans en sont folles comprendo ? **

**Merci d'avoir lu : )**


End file.
